Hiss in the Dark
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Esta es la historia de Mina Vans, una joven huérfana que internada desde bebé en un orfanato entabla amistad con un joven solitario y misterioso. Lo que no sabe es que en el futuro, aquel chico extraño aunque dulce con ella, se convertiría en el señor Tenebroso, el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo empecé en un blog una historia sobre el pasado de Lord Voldemort algo diferente, llena de misterio, intriga y bastante acción. He decidido compartirla con vosotros**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**

Los cazas alemanes se aproximaban hacia el pueblo de _Canterbury_. Las sirenas del refugio resonaron por toda la aldea, llamando a sus habitantes a guarecerse entre sus resistentes muros. Eleanor Vans divisó, entre el gentío alterado por el ataque inminente; como aquellos monstruos de acero y hierro se acercaban rápidamente. Las contracciones del útero eran cada vez más insoportables, por lo que las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo, aferrándose a la sucia tela que cubría su prominente barriga, con un gemido de angustia.

-Tengo que…impedirlo-sollozaba la mujer embarazada alzando una mano al cielo encapotado.

-¡Eleanor, entra rápido! -gritó un hombre que la ayudó a levantarse, tironeando de sus entumecidos brazos.. Juntos se adentraron en las entrañas de la infraestructura de hormigón y el hombre acomodó a la mujer en un improvisado lecho de mantas y harapos sucios, en una esquina.  
El refugio constaba de una sola habitación subterránea, el suelo estaba compuesto por una gravilla gris que se clavaba en la piel, y las paredes pintadas con cal parecían frágiles. El techo estaba reforzado con vigas de hormigón, y sin embargo, Eleanor no pudo evitar pensar en si resistiría el ataque. La multitud estaba obviamente intranquila. Las familias se aglomeraban en las esquinas, cuchicheando y mirando al techo continuamente.

-¡Edgar, hermano, tienes que desaparecerte con el bebé. Él es nuestra única esperanza! ¡aaaaaah!- Eleanor se retorció de dolor ante una nueva contracción. Una enfermera del refugio, ataviada con una bata que alguna vez fue blanca, se acercó a los hermanos y se preparó para recoger al bebé. Edgar Vans agarró fuertemente la mano de su hermana mayor, intentando infundirle serenidad.

-Todo irá bien, Ellie, te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo. -dijo el hermano, llorando de dolor. De repente, el refugio entero tembló a causa de un ataque aéreo en el exterior. Cundió el pánico entre la gente y se oyó por doquier gritos de terror, sollozos de niños pequeños y plegarias de los más mayores, rezando a un Dios que ya no les escucharía nunca.

La mujer, presa del llanto, dirigió a Edgar sus ojos azules, despavoridos e inyectados en sangre. Incluso con la súplica y el terror pintados en ellos, resultaban hermosos. Edgar sentía los músculos entumecidos, de cuclillas ante la parturienta, y su propia voz le sonó un poco lejana.

-Edgar, dale esto al bebé, debe saber quién es, debe saber por qué está en el mundo-dijo Eleanor con voz estrangulada, a gran velocidad. Acto seguido, entregó al hombre un anillo bañado en oro, con la inscripción de un león en su parte circular. Un león escarlata. Edgar lo cogió con fuerza y dejó caer una lágrima en el grabado mientras su hermana profería el último grito antes de dar a luz. La comadrona recogió de las entrañas de la madre a un bebé de tez sonrosada, sano y con el cordón umbilical conectándolo aún a su progenitora. La enfermera lo cortó delicadamente y dijo derramado una lágrima:

-Es una niña, señora. Una niña preciosa. -se la tendió a la mujer y ésta, a pesar del dolor, del sudor y de la suciedad que tenía encima, la cogió emocionada y dijo su nombre, con una sonrisa de adoración.  
-Mina. Te llamaras Mina Vans….  
Un nuevo ataque procedente de los cazas nazis, cortó la magia del momento. El refugio comenzó a temblar, las paredes se resquebrajaron y varias personas quedaron atrapadas entre los escombros. La gente se puso rápido en acción, apartando grandes trozos de muro. Se levantó una gran polvareda.  
Presurosa, Eleanor tendió a Edgar el bebé, que lloraba quedamente sobre sus delgados brazos.

-!Vete, hermano!-chilló

-¡No Eleanor, no te dejaré!-vociferó Edgar en respuesta

-¡Ella es la heredera, protégela, hazlo por mí!-Suplicó la hermana.

Finalmente, una nueva bomba cayó en el refugio y todo voló por los aires. Miles de trozos de muro volaron llevándose a varios habitantes por delante, una gigantesca ráfaga arrastró los lechos, a los niños y varias toneladas de material de supervivencia. Cegado por la humareda y desorientado por los gritos, Edgar apretó contra su pecho el delgado bultito llorón y buscó a su hermana con la mirada.

-¡ELEANOOOOOOOOR¡-gritó Edgar desgarradoramente cuando vio que su hermana quedaba aplastada bajo una viga.

Una ola envolvió al hombre y, sin más dilación, desapareció de aquel destruido lugar, producto de las explosiones. Viajó por el delicado tejido del espacio tiempo, mareado, con el bebé aun en sus brazos y apareció rápidamente en una calle céntrica del Londres de los años 40. Lloviznaba mansamente sobre los edificios austeros de la capital del reino, pero las gotas de lluvia no podían traspasar los paraguas de la gente que iba y venia sosegada, sumidos en una falsa seguridad., con sus quehaceres y preocupaciones cotidianos. Algunos leían el periódico, con sus estáticas fotografías bicolores que tanto desconcertaban a muchos magos. Otras personas se apresuraban cabizbajas, casi corriendo sobre el resbaladizo adoquinado.  
Edgar miró a la niña, que se había dormido durante el viaje de desaparición, y decidió hacer una cosa: él no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana. Y tampoco podía asegurar un buen porvenir a su sobrina ahora que lo había perdido todo. Se apresuro a dejarla en la puerta del orfanato más cercano y más roñoso que encontró, a salvo de la lluvia y de la inclemencia del tiempo. Dejo el brillante anillo en su delicada manita rosada y, corriendo como un poseído, se arrojó desde la orilla contra las furiosas corrientes del río Támesis.  
Adiós,Eleanor


	2. Capítulo 2: la Bahía Negra

**Nuevo capítulo de la saga de Hiss in the Dark. Espero que os personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**

Una década después de todo aquello, Mina apenas tenía diez año y ya era toda una mujercita. El orfanato de Wool no era muy conocido por su calidez y su higiene, pero a ella le bastaba. Nunca fue muy exigente en su comodidad. De cualquier modo, ya se había acostumbrado, e incluso tenía cierto aprecio a los desconchados muros, el desgastado linóleo blanco que adornaba casi todas las desvencijadas habitaciones y el crujido del techo con el viento. Su atuendo era casi tan austero como su personalidad: un vestido gris canesú, a la altura de las rodillas, casi siempre manchadas del polvo gris, y el pelo negro azabache recogido en dos coletas lacias. Odiaba esas coletas que la señorita Marthe le ponía cada mañana. Estaban tan apretadas que el pelo parecía adherido a su cuero cabelludo. Pero no podía quejarse. Tenía miedo a la directora Cole (como casi todo el mundo) y quería evitar todo tipo de trifulca con ella. La directora, Amanda Cole, era una mujer que rara vez se dejaba ver entre los niños. Sin embargo, impartía los castigos personalmente, y era conocida por la dureza de los mismos. Era una mujer muy alta y bastante grande, de mandíbula cuadrada y prominente. Se pasaba el día en su despacho, y cuando la veían por los pasillos, siempre andaba rumiando, disgustada. Cualquier excusa era buena para enfadarse.

Mina tenía amigos y amigas en el orfanato. Pero no eran verdaderos amigos. Nunca confiaba sus secretos e inquietudes a nadie, se limitaba a jugar con ellos, esa era la mejor forma de sobrevivir. Sin embargo había otro niño. Un muchacho larguirucho y muy delgado, de cabello negro y rebelde, que casi siempre lucía expresión indiferente. Con él jugaba a parte del grupo. Se caracterizaba por ser un niño huraño, triste y solitario que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o metiéndose con los demás chicos del grupo, robándoles sus cosas mas preciadas, matando a sus mascotas o haciendo varias fechorías que siempre acababan con reprimendas de las otras institutrices, y castigos de la señora Cole. Jugar, lo que se decía jugar…, no era exactamente lo que Mina hacía con aquel peculiar niño de verdes ojos. Simplemente se dedicaba a observarle y el no parecía contrariado por su presencia. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo. Y Mina sólo se sentaba en la cama, esperando a que él comentara en voz alta algo acerca de sus libros. El chico sólo hablaba con ella, como si se tratara de algún tipo de talismán. Se sentía seguro a su lado.

Una tarde lluviosa, a mediados de octubre, Mina estaba sentada al lado de Tom, mirando a ratos su rostro concentrado, a ratos el cielo encapotado. El muchacho sostenía sobre las flacuchas rodillas un grueso tomo, bastante anticuado, a juzgar por su encuadernación. Por más que la joven contemplaba las palabras, éstas escapaban a su comprensión. A veces se preguntaba cómo entendía Tom tales vocablos, contando con la misma educación que ella: la que recibían en el orfanato. De pronto, la suave voz de Tom interrumpió las cavilaciones de la muchacha.

-¿Alguna vez has querido viajar en barco?

-La verdad es que no. Nunca lo he pensado. -dijo Mina extrañada-Dicen que los barcos marean.

-Podrías venir conmigo, necesito a un segundo de a bordo en mi barco pirata. ¡Seré el capitán más temido de los siete mares!- el niño mostró por primera vez sus inocentes inquietudes. Saltó de la butaca de su escritorio, que se bamboleó. Aterrizó delante de un ropero de caoba oscura, ante la mirada atónita de Mina y comenzó a rebuscar en su escueto armario hasta dar con lo que deseaba. Sonriendo se sentó en la cama, haciendo rebotar los viejos muelles, que no cesaban de chirriar, y de mostró algo a Mina.

Sobre la palma de su pequeña mano descansaba un anillo. Era de oro, bastante pesado, y en la parte superior tenía grabados un animal y una pequeña inscripción. Parecía un nombre, que Mina no pudo leer bien. Tom esbozó una sonrisa, orgulloso/

-¿Ves este anillo? Lo tengo desde que nací… ¿No es precioso?

-¡Es increíble! Me gusta la serpiente que tiene grabada.-opinó- Y su pequeño diamante. ¿Tiene algún significado el nombre en pequeñito?

"Ambos miraron las letras que estaban grabadas debajo de la serpiente, en verde y plateado.

-Slytherin. -deletreó Mina. -¿Qué significa?

-Ni idea. Pero pensé que sería el nombre perfecto para un pirata. -explicó el niñ se quedó pensativa unos instantes, contemplando la hipnótica serpiente.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Sigo sin saberlo después de diez años… -dijo Mina, contrariada.

-Tom. Tom Ryddle. Yo sí que me sé el tuyo, Mina Vans- dijo adoptando un rictus desdeñoso

-No es justo. -se quejó Mina, mirando como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el cristal de la ventana, violentamente.- Oye, Tom. Ahora que lo pienso…, yo también tengo un anillo parecido.

Mina se puso en pie, bajo los intrigados ojos verdes de Tom./

-Ven, sígueme

Tom, intrigado, siguió a Mina por los silenciosos pasillos. Atravesaron la alcoba y subieron sigilosamente, como gatos, las oscuras escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Un rayo surcó el cielo, abriéndose paso entre los nubarrones púrpuras e iluminó un instante las caras emocionadas y pálidas de los dos niños, un poco asustados. Llegaron finalmente a la alcoba de Mina. Ésta se agachó y rebuscó un instante en el hueco de una tablilla suelta del entarimado su preciado tesoro. Triunfante, se incorporó y le mostró al curioso muchacho el objeto: Un anillo sumamente parecido al suyo. Tom lo cogió, impaciente y lo observó a la luz de una vela, que acababa de encender Mina. Su anillo tenía un nombre diferente, y el dibujo de un león escarlata.

-Gryffindor…-leyó Tom. -parece ser que son de la misma joyería. Aunque no entiendo lo de los nombres. Hace algún tiempo que tengo también un guardapelo dorado, también con una serpiente.¿Que crees que son?

-Ni idea, pero esta claro que proceden del mismo sitio-Mina meditó unos instantes-¡Quizás son dos piratas, compañeros de viaje!

"La carita de Tom relució de alegría, y enseguida ambos muchachos se pusieron a especular, excitados.

"-¿Te imaginas? Descendientes de piratas. Sería…. ¡sería alucinante!/

-Mañana iremos a la Bahía Negra. ¿No? Podríamos jugar a que somos peligrosos corsarios… ¡y podemos asustar a la señorita Martha!. -sugirió Mina, presa de una intensa euforia.

-¡También te cae mal! Creía que era el único que no soportaba a esa…-Tom se contuvo, haciendo una mueca.- Eso que dice siempre de "comportaos como…"  
-"…niños decentes, malditos sacos de mocos."-Ambos compartieron una carcajada, a la moribunda luz amarillenta de la vela- esa señorita es insufrible. ¿Entonces que te parece? -pregunto Mina después de hacer una cómica referencia a la institutriz.

-Genial. Jamás había hecho algo así. Traeremos los anillos haremos una hoguera en la gruta y cantaremos hasta desgañitarnos. ¡Como auténticos piratas!

Tras un buen ratos de planificaciones y proposiciones, ambos muchachos se despidieron. Tom salió rápidamente de su alcoba para prepararse para el día siguiente. Mina, mientras tanto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, volvió a guardar el anillo en su escondite y se preparo para la cena. Se lamentó interiormente. No soportaba aquellas pastosas gachas de la señorita Gretchen, la cocinera.


End file.
